


How To Deal With The Enemy

by DivineMadness



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineMadness/pseuds/DivineMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad ideas can land you in some pretty grave situations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Deal With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in May of 2008, just wanted to post it here.  
> Original location: http://delusionality.livejournal.com/29112.html
> 
> Enjoy~? ♥

"In retrospect, this was not my best idea."

Squall could tell that all Seifer wanted was to punch him. He was waiting for it, and was honestly surprised when it never happened. He supposed that having spent the past few hours trying to slice each other open with gunblades could have something to do with it. He also wasn't going to ask. That may have given Seifer ideas.

"Fuck, Leonhart. No, it really wasn't," Seifer growled as he kicked the pile of fallen rocks in front of him. Squall wouldn't have paid any attention, except that the current object of Seifer's violence just happened to be the very rock that Squall was trying to pull free, which more than likely was not a coincidence. He spared the blond a glare before returning to his digging. "You really think you're getting through that on your own?" Seifer taunted.

"You're clearly not helping." Squall calmly continued.

That, Squall had decided long ago, was how you dealt with the enemy: taunt him into doing exactly what you wanted. Of course, both of them had learned that trick by that point, but they seldom actually saw it coming from the other. And so, Seifer began helping, muttering something about how Leonhart should be more self-sufficient (or faster, one).

Of course, in retrospect it was a good idea at the time: dodge the incoming gunblade by moving backwards until there was enough distance between the two. Narrowing the playing field may have helped a bit, too, so he backed himself into the cavern. Of course, Seifer had followed, and of course, Seifer kept on the offensive. Despite his guards and parries, Squall couldn't find another way out. It was still a good idea, up until the moment he struck and he missed. The roof near the cavern entrance was apparently thin, because it collapsed almost immediately and nearly smothered him underneath. Seifer jerked him out of the way, but he knew damn well Almasy was never going to own up to it, so he left it alone. Not even a thank you. Would have been pointless, anyway.

There were still about an hour before the sun was due to set completely, so maybe if they dug fast enough they could make it back before anyone missed them too terribly. If they didn't, he could easily tell most of the others the truth. Their superiors, however, would require some creative measures. He could always just say--

Thunk.

Squall glared at Seifer, who met that glare with a smug smirk, tossing a tiny rock up and down with one hand. "Want another? Start thinking again."

"What do you want?" he asked, his voice completely monotone. He turned his attention back to digging.

"We're alone in a fucking cave. The hell if you're giving me the silent treatment."

"I'm trying to get us out."

"So am I, but I'm not ignoring the rest of the world in the meanwhile."

"What world? It's just us."

"Yeah. And I'm more important than a pile of rubble."

"No, actually, you're not."

Thunk.

Squall rounded on Seifer, his glare even more intense. "What the hell is your problem?!" he demanded. He could feel a knot of absolute hatred forming in his stomach, and damned if he wasn't going to let Almasy have it the second he got his gunblade out from... well, wherever it was. Seifer's only response was to laugh, shake his head, and return to digging. He wasn't sure which he wanted to find first, his gunblade or the exit.

Seifer answered his question for him. "Hey. I think this belongs to you." He grabbed the hilt and pulled Squall's Revolver free, but when Squall went to take it from him, he pulled back.

"Figures," Squall muttered, clenching his fist beside him. At this point, he wanted to do the punching. "What do you want, Almasy?" he asked, barely keeping himself from gritting his teeth together.

"Nothing," Seifer said with a shrug, "but you can't have it back until we're out of here."

"And why not?"

"'Cause it's your damn fault we're in here in the first place."

Squall threw himself at Seifer. He grabbed for the hilt, but Seifer saw it coming and did his best to move out of the way. Gunblade momentarily forgotten, Squall drew back his fist and went for a punch. Seifer quickly shielded his face with his arm, cursing at the impact, and pushed his suddenly violent rival off of him. "The fuck was that all about?"

Squall stood still and did his best to steady his breathing. He knew he was in the wrong, but it still took more effort than it should for him to manage, "I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. Are you calm now?"

"Sure."

"Good."

Squall hesitated before speaking, "You would have reacted the same."

"If I were trapped in here with you and you'd found Hyperion? No." He smirked. "I'd have killed you."

"You would have tried," Squall corrected him. "That's the point."

They sat down, both of them far too weary to continue arguing, let alone digging. Squall sighed. He never thought that he'd die in a cavern in the company of the person he argued with most, but he supposed there might be worse ways to go. He also realized that there were worse people to be stuck with. He quickly shook off any forming thoughts of being in this same situation with Zell.

"Think they're looking for us yet?" Seifer asked.

"Not yet."

"Think they'll find us?"

"Not before dawn."

"You gonna take the heat this time?"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "I took the blame last time. It's your turn."

"And I'd keep to my word, except that it really is your fault this time."

Squall sighed again. "Whatever."

Surprisingly, Seifer laughed. At first, Squall could do nothing but stare, but that stare turned into a glare, which quickly faded into more of a neutral (if not faintly amused) confusion. He decided to ignore it and, after a few more minutes of rest, went back to shoving rocks out of the way and hoping for an exit.

"You're seriously trying again?" Seifer's tone implied how unimpressed he was.

"It's better than doing nothing," Squall explained himself, albeit quietly. "I have a feeling I'm close."

Seifer shook his head. "I don't know how you always manage to make it sound so easy." With a roll of his eyes, he stood and moved to help.

Squall wondered if Seifer would ever manage to call him on his slight manipulations. Of course, that led to thoughts of whether or not Seifer even noticed, and he had bite back a smirk. Obviously, he still knew how to deal with the enemy: you just had to be on relatively good terms, even if neither of you would ever admit it.


End file.
